Blossoms will fall (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: You know this and that and the blossoms festival blah. Well read if ya like but I am not forcing ya.
1. Default Chapter Title

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Blossoms will fall ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful night, I sat by my desk staring, just staring.I didn't know what I was staring at that time.I just stared at the spring wind.  
  
*Ring Ring*   
  
"Hey, Sakura!" A voice called.  
  
"Hi, Madison." I replied.  
  
"What are you doing right now?" She asked gently.  
  
"Not much you?" I asked.  
  
"I am really bored, there is definetly nothing to do here at Aunt Betty's house!" Madison sounded desprete.  
  
"Well, have you tried reading?" I asked hoping it was a good idea.  
  
"Yeah, she have a really big collection of books. The writing is really funny and I can't read it." Madison sighed deeply.  
  
"Homework?" I suggested. That would be a good idea. My first year in junior high, we all are left with piles and piles of homework.  
  
"I don't have any books here." Madison replied slowly.  
  
"Well, I am out of ideas. Sorry." I smiled.  
  
"Don't be, well I better get washed up for dinner. See you on Monday!" Madison laughed and clicked went the phone.  
  
I stood up and picked up a book, the book was called The wish by Gail Carson Levine. It was about a girl name Wilma, she wanted to be noticed, she wanted to be popular. And she was granted a wish.(A/N: This is a real book and it's fantastic so I hope you read it) I really enjoyed reading it. But, my reading time was interrupted by Tori. He was calling me down for dinner.  
  
"Sakura, dinner time!" Tori opened my door and glanced around.  
  
"Coming!" I replied.   
  
"What are you guys having?" Kero asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll make sure you get some dessert okay?" I smiled gently and walked down stairs.   
  
"Yum." Kero rubbed his little yellow tummy.  
  
I hummed my way down the stairs. I was in a happy mood for no reason I guess it was because of the weekends.  
  
"Hey, pumpkin." Fujitaka called.  
  
"Hi dad, what do we have?" I asked. I sure hope it was noddles.  
  
"Traditional Chinese spicey noddles! New receipe, I got it in a cook book." Fujitaka said proudly.  
  
"It looks pretty good." I commented.  
  
"Thanks." Fujitaka smiled.  
  
"Um, what's that green stuff?" Tori asked.  
  
"It's a vegetable, it's really good and helathy!" Fujitaka smiled.  
  
I digged in, it was surperb. It was spicey and sour at the same time, probably because of the soy sauce.  
  
"Ummmmm, good dad." I commented again. It really was.  
  
"Thanks pumpkin, what do you think Tori?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"It's hot, spicey water please now." Tori screamed for help, it was pretty true, he was turning red. I grabbed a glass and poured some water in and handed to Tori. He gulped down the whole glass.  
  
"Better?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." The colour on his face is beggining to melt down.  
  
"Dad, don't ever put so much spicey stuff in anything ever again." Tori complained.  
  
"Sakura don't mind." Fujitaka chuckled.  
  
"That's because she is a girl." Tori grinned.  
  
"So, do you have any plans?" Fujitaka glanced at the both of us.  
  
"No." Tori replied.   
  
"Yeah, I probably will go to the blossom festival." I said.  
  
"Good idea." Fujitaka smiled." I wish I could go, but you know the usual, work!"   
  
"Well, I am done!" I announced. I stared down at my bowl. It was empty and I am pretty full.  
  
"Already?" Tori asked. I glanced over at his bowl. It was still full.  
  
"Okay." Fujitaka said.  
  
I ran back upstairs. Kero was wondering where his dessert was.  
  
"Hey, Sakura." Kero rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Um, the DESSERT?" Kero startled me.  
  
"Oh yeah, that I am sorry forgot, I'll go ask for some. Does that make you happier?" I grinned. Kero sure does love food.  
  
"That's better." Kero stood on my book.  
  
I ran back downstairs and looked around the kitchen.  
  
"Dad, where is the dessert?" I asked.  
  
"It's in the fridge." Fujitaka replied, his face was buried in his bowl of noddles.  
  
"Thanks." I opened the fridge and saw little cups of jello with these adorable cupcakes. It has these really cute designs.  
  
"Wow, dad these look great!" I commented.  
  
"Thanks." Fujitaka grinned. He sure is getting lots of flattery.  
  
"Where did you get these great designs?" I asked.  
  
"I got them at a bakery, they give you the designs and you make the cakes and you just have to put them on." Fujitaka grinned.  
  
"Thanks dad." I grabbed two cups and headed upstairs.  
  
"Here you go Kero." I handed him the jello.  
  
"Ummmm, looks good." Kero commented.  
  
" I know!" I dig in. The spoon fell on the floor and I bend down to pick it up. I saw the picture frame which contains the picture of Li in it. I tried to look away. I had stored the picture under the desk because I don't want to see it. When ever I see it, it just reminds me more of Li. How much I love him and that he'll never be back. I stood at that position for a while. I really want Li to come back to Japan. I want him to come with me to the blossom's festival. But will he really? I doubt it, a wise person once said you will never get what you really wants. I never undestood it. Until now.  
  
"This sure is good." Kero's voice startled me.  
  
"Yeah, I better go and wash the spoon, it's dirty." I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door. I glanced once more under the desk. I just have to get over him. I opened the door gently and walked downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Squirt." Tori said.  
  
"Hey." I didn't even mind Tori calling me squirt.  
  
I washed my spoon and headed upstairs.  
  
"You can have my jello too." I said slowly to Kero.  
  
"Really Sakura? You're the best!" Kero flew over and patted me on the head.  
  
"I know I know." I laughed gently. Kero was busily digging into the jello. I sat there thinking about the times that past. This year I am already 14. I haven't seen Li or Meilin in 2 years. I remebered the many memories. I thought about the first day Li came to our school and how he threatens me. I would give anything to do that again. I remeber the day when we became friends, we laughed and laughed. I remeber the day when Meilin arrived to our class and so on. Some memories are bad and some are good. But what's the point?   
  
I picked up the book and look through it. At that moment I wish Li would be here more than anything else in the world. But, will that really come true?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do ya people think? Pretty lame or pretty good. Well I can't decide right now, this is my first fanfic I use Sakura's p.o.v. It's okay I guess. So, please be honest. And I know this is short. The next chapter will probably be longer I hope! E-mail me if you have any questions Kay?  
  
Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com and visit my website on cardcaptors today!  
  
http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Blossoms will fall chapter 2  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Author's notes: First of all I would like to say I am sorry to those who have to read this review by SOMEONE WHO LIKES TO REMAIN UNKNOWN, and I say thank you to all those that reviewed my stories. And I don't really get mad with people who insult me. That's because no one really did.I like all CONSTRUCTIVE critism. Because, I know that my fan fics are not perfect,and I know I have grammer and spelling mistakes. But, for some people they just have to insult me because of what one of the characters said? What their name is? I don't think anyone like to be insulted in anyway. So, whoever wrote the comment below GET A LIFE!!!!   
  
SOMEONE WHO LIKES TO REMAIN UNKNOWN 11-18-2000 02:26 PM   
Yuck. Ew. God, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Tomoyo, I mean MADISON, has an AUNT BETTY? BETTY? And Fujitaka . . . "pumpkin"? What the HELL? And Sakura . . . she ain't like that! "How much I love him and that he'll never be back"? Okay . . . Thatis so . . . WRONG. I hope you DON'T write a second chaper, no matter what anyone else says.   
  
A/N: Well if you are the one who wrote this and you're reading this right now. I am going to keep writing because your words are not as important as others.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat by my desk looking down to my math book. But my mind just wasn't on it. I walked around my room thinking of something fun to do. But what? Kero was already asleep. He had a full day playing video games.  
  
"Sakura bed time." Fujitaka called.  
  
"Okay dad." I replied. I quickly changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed. I turned off the lamp and just lye there. Thinking about Li. My mind was full of questions and no answers to be found. I fell asleep soon after.  
  
*The Next morning*  
  
"Wake up Sakura." Tori opened the door gently and let himself in.  
  
"I am up already Tori." Sakura was all dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Oh, well come down for breakfast anyway." Tori turned and walked away.  
  
I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. Kero was still fast asleep. I didn't want to wake him up.   
  
"Good morning Sakura." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Good morning dad." I replied with a smile.  
  
"So are you going to the festival tonight?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yeah, with Madison." I replied. Again, I thought about Li. I quickly brushed the thought away.  
  
"Well, see you guys later in the afternoon!" I waved and left the house.   
  
My mind was still on Li. How I really miss him. But, that is not going to ruin my day. I ran all the way to Madison's house.   
  
"Hi, Sakura." Madison was already dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Hey." My voice trembled.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks I am fine." I nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's go shopping then." Madison said with cheerful voice.  
  
"Okay." I replied with a forceful smile.  
  
Madison and I went to store after store. We had so much fun. I forgot all about Li.   
  
"I really wish Li could be here. He could come to the Blossom's festival then." Madison said. When she finished her sentence, she realized her mistake.  
  
"I am sorry." She added.  
  
"It's okay. I am fine." I smiled.  
  
"Well, I really still am. So, do you want to come and eat some pudding?" Madison offered.  
  
"Sure, I love some." I dropped all of my shopping bags on the floor and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"So, Sakura, is chocolate pudding okay?" Madison asked.  
  
"Thanks." I took a cup.  
  
"So, do you want to talk?" Madison asked.  
  
"Nah, there is nothing really that I could talk about." I said glumly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
In my mind there were pictures and images swirling though my head.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Li grabbed me and kissed me gently. The blossoms was falling. They were in my hair. But, I didn't care.   
  
"Sakura." Li began.  
  
"Yeah Li?" I glanced up. My eyes met his.  
  
"I have to leave. I am sorry but I have to." Li looked away, I could see his tears in his eyes. But, I didn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I have to leave you." Li said slowly.  
  
"Oh..." I was falling apart. For some reason, I pulled myself together. I didn't cry. But, I should have, I should have let my feelings out.  
  
"You have to leave for Hong Kong?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." His eyes was full of tears.   
  
"Are you going to come back?" I asked.  
  
Li didn't answer, he just grabbed me once more and kissed me softly on the lips. He let go and walked away, I stood there like that for a long time, I didn't remeber how long. But, just a long time.  
  
*Flash Back ends*  
  
"I doubt it." I thought. It has been 2 years now. And Li haven't even visited. He probably forgot me already, and I am here crying.   
  
"Sakura!" Madison called to me gently.  
  
"Huh?" I shook my head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah." I replied with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure, you have been quiet for a long time." Madison said.  
  
"Yeah, I am sure. I am fine." I smiled slowly.  
  
"Okay." Madison let go of my arm. But, she knew something was up.  
  
"Well, thanks for the pudding and such a fun time." I smiled weakly. I grabbed my bags and headed towards the door.  
  
"Well, I'll call you." Madison said.  
  
"Okay, bye." I opened the door gently and let myself out.   
  
Tomorrow is the blossom's festival. I always love the blossom's festival. It's so beautiful. But, will it be this year? Will I have as much fun as any other year? Will I really enjoy all the fun activities? Without Li here it's just so diffrent.  
  
I arrived at my house shortly after, I got my kimono out. It was beautiful. A red one, with pink flowers on it. I lay down on my bed facing up. Kero was eating away with the pudding I gave him.  
  
"Good pudding." Kero said after 10 minutes.  
  
"I know." I smiled towards the my little yellow friend.  
  
I didn't know what to do, I just lay there staring at the ceiling. I thought about the times Li protected me from danger. When he made me laugh.   
  
I sat up and heard a call from downstairs.  
  
"Sakura, dinner time." Fujitaka called.  
  
"Coming dad." I replied.  
  
I walked slowly downstairs. The table was already set, I slid into my seat.  
  
"Did you have a good day?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yeah, dad." I replied.  
  
"How was your day? Tori?" Fujitaka asked again.  
  
"Okay." Tori replied.  
  
Non of us really wanted to talk, we finished out dinner in silence and walked back to our rooms.  
  
"Hey, Kero. Brought you some cake." I handed him a plate.  
  
"Cake and pudding in the same day? I love it!" Kero took the plate away from me and began taking bites. I went back to my spot and stared at the ceiling longer. I didn't realize I fell asleep after a while. I didn't wake up until the next morning.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Blossoms will fall Chapter 3

Author: Sakura

Discalimer: I don't own anything. Really believer me my friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night was the best hours of sleep I had in months. I slept peacefully and didn't wake up until Tori came in.

"Wake up Sakura." Tori's face stuck in my room glanced around and was surprised I was still asleep.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Well, come down for breakfast when you're ready." Tori said in a dull voice.

Blossom's festival was never really Tori's favourite festival. Mostly because he broke up with his only girlfriend on that day.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and put on a white shirt with some overalls. (N/A:Yes I know that's not the thing Sakura wears. So what? I love overalls) I headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sakura." Fujitaka said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning dad." I replied.

"What are you going to do today? Tori?" Fujitaka asked concernly.

"Nothing much." Tori shrugged.

"You?" Fujitaka said.

"Well, not much too, I am probably just going over to Madison's house." I said.

"Okay." Fujitaka digged into his breakfast.

"Well, I am full." I said after 5 minutes of none stop eating. "See ya dad." I said.

I quickly grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. In no time, I reached Madison's house.

"Hi, Madison." I said.

"Hey." She replied.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Oh not much." Madison replied. But, I knew something was up.

"Okay." I shrugged as if I didn't care.

"So, did you bring your kimono?" Madison asked. She was trying to bring up a conversation. I could see through her no problem.

"Oops." I smiled.

"It's okay, I didn't told you to, and I just wanted you to try on a kimono I got." Madison's voice tremble. I knew something was up.

"Okay, sure why not." I said.

"Okay, come on then." Madison giggled. She grabbed my my hand and pulled me over a flight of stairs. And into a room full of dresses.

"Look at this!" She pulled out a blue kimono out the closet. It was beautiful, it has pink, white and red roses with small light green leaves.

"Wow, that is so beautiful." I glanced at the kimono with wonder.

"I know, read the tag." Madison said. She pointed to a tag.

I picked it up. And I read it slowly.

__

My Dearest Sakura

Hello, how are you? I am sorry for not visiting in two whole years. I have been busy with school and the family. I am sorry that I couldn't make it to any of the Blossom's festivals. So, I would like you to have this kimono from me to remeber me by. I still remeber you well Sakura, your beautiful auburn hair, sparkling green eyes. I just hope you still remeber me. I love you Sakura and I always will. 

Love, Li Syaoran

I blushed lightly when I read the tag. He still remebers me. He still love me. 

"So? What do you think?" Madison asked me with full of wonder.

"I...... don't know." I glanced at Madison.

"You don't feel anything at all?" Madison asked.

"I feel shocked. But, nicely surprised. I love it! Madison. And I love Li even more." I blushed when I said those words. But, I didn't care. It was the truth.

I love the kimono, but I would give anything to have Li here instead. But, I know he loves and remebers me forever in his heart.

*Later that night, the ~Blossom's festival~

"Come on Sakura, let's go!" Madison called out.

I was already dressed in the kimono Li sent me. I couldn't keep myself from giggling. I loved the Blossom's festival, the drumming, the beautiful cherry blossom trees. And the fun things I get to do.

"Coming Madison." I replied.

Madison and I cruised around, we played the fishing game. And had lots of great food. They last event of the night, the drumming. The drummer was very famous, her name is Akira. Her drums is always a hit. Everybody in the festival is going to circle around the drums and dance. And then there is a slow dance. (A/N: Okay so I made it up, I couldn't help it. This is gonna be so kawaii!) The musicains are these great violin players. 

*Dum* *Dum* *Dum* Went the drums.

I had so much fun dancing with Madison. Everybody was there, having fun and laughing. But, when the slow dances came on, I felt alone.

"Want to dance?" A young boy asked Madison.

"Is it okay with you?" Madison glanced over at me.

"Sure!" I gave her a great big smile.

"Thanks Sakura." Madison replied.

Madison went off. She was having lots of fun. I didn't feel so happy any more. Everybody had a partner. But, only me, standing there alone in the crowd. Looking happy, but really I am sad on the inside. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" A deep voice asked.

"Um I don't think so." I replied, I would be betraying Li. But, should I?

"I think you will want to. Turn around Sakura." The voice said again.

I reconized the voice, it was Li! I turned around and saw Li standing right infront of me.

"Oh Li!" I cried.

"My Sakura." He said. He quickly kissed me. 

"Thank you for the kinomo." I said. My head rested lightly on his shoulder. 

"You're welcome." Li said.

"How come you came back, on the tag you said........" I said in a soft whisper voice.

"Because, I realized how much I love you, and for the last two years have been total torture. Without you, my life is empty." Li said slowly. 

"I love you too Li and my life was a total torture." I felt good. I grabbed him and kissed him once more. It was a long and soft kiss. The music ended. And I could see Madison looking at me smiling...................

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay a rate. Because, this depends on if I should keep writing or not.

10 points So kawaii, keep on writing.

5 points Kawaii!

3 points So-so

2 points Bad!!!

1 Yuck! Eww, never ever write another fic again!!!!!!

So, please give a point in your review. Because, I want to keep writing, but don't know what to write. And not many people want me to keep writing. I know I suck at writing stuff so no tomatos! Okay! Thank you for reading. And since you came all this way, review it!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: Blossoms will fall chapter 4

Author: Sakura

Author's notes: WOW! Oh wow, I am so flattered that so many of you guys liked my fics. Yea!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've had such a great night!!" I said when I reached my house.

"Yes, late indeed." Tori glanced at me.

"Tori. I am already 14 I think 10'O clock is quite appropriate for me." I glared at him.

"Well, I was still worried." Tori said.

"Well, don't be. Dad isn't he?' I asked.

"Well, no-"

"There proved myself." I smiled and walked upstairs.

I hummed a beautiful rhythm on my way upstairs.

"Hey, Sakura." Kero yawned loudly when I walked in.

"Hi, Kero." I patted his little yellow head.

"So, how was your festival?" He asked.

"The BEST!" I replied.

"Really, so who'd you see there?" Kero asked.

"Li Syaoran! Isn't he the best?" I said with such a big grin on my face.

"Yes! The kid is definitely the BEST!" Kero said with sarcasm.

"Kero! He is really great, well see you in the morning!" I collapsed on to my bed. Fell asleep in my cloth. And didn't wake up until the beautiful sunshine woke me.

"Huh? What's this?" I opened my eyes. There was a bunch of Hershey's kisses lying on my bed.

"What?" My eyes opened instantly. 

"Hey cool....." But, my thought was cut off when I saw Tori standing in the doorway.

"Like them?" Tori asked me.

"You send these?" I asked in amazement.

"Nah, I am not that nice, it's the Chinese Brat." He had a smirk on his face.

"Wow! And you acturelly let him in the house?" I asked.

"Well, he said it was special." Tori smiled and walked away.

"Hey, I smell Chocolate!!!" Kero said.

"It is chocolate, Kero. Hershey's kisses." I said. 

"Really?" Kero stood up and flew around the room. He picked a few and start stuffing them down.

"Well, Kero you enjoy your chocolate, I have to go some where." I patted him on the head and walked towards my closet. I picked out a sundress. But, it's the kind for the winter. And a dark gray jacket. I took out my black boots and put them on. (Hey, who's gonna care. I like them) I walked down stairs quietly and grabbed a toast.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

I wanted to say I was going to Tomoyo's. But, I didn't want to lie. And how mad can Tori get anyway? "I am going over Li Syaoran's!" I said proudly.

"No way, you're not going there-" Tori began. But, of course I cut him off. "Whatever Tori!" I grabbed a bag and headed towards Li's house. I skipped all the way to his house. 

"Hi Sakura." Li said.

"Uh hi! I was just going over to your house." I said.

"Me too. Um did you like the chocolate?" Li's smile was so cute! He was blushing too!

"Of course!" I replied.

"I wanted to give you something else too!" Li began to blush even more.

"Oh, you don't have to." I was blushing too!

"Here." Li handed me a teddy bear with a navy velvet box tied to the bear. He looked another way when he handed me the box.

"Thank you. Li." I took the gift and held it for a long time. "Um, should I open it now?" I asked.

"If you want to." Li said with a cute smile.

"Okay." I walked over to a near by bench and sat down. Li followed me and sat down too.

I carefully took the ribbon off the teddy bear. The box was beautifully crafted. I carefully took away the ribbon and opened it. There was a ring inside. Not a wedding ring, but a ring that says the letter *GF*

"Li? What does GF stand for?" I asked.

"Girlfriend. Will you be uh mean my girl friend?" He asked.

"Of course." I grabbed him and kissed him lightly and softly.

"I love the ring and the teddy bear." I said kissing him again.

"You d-do?" He asked with a light blush.

"Yeah! For sure! It's so cute and so neatly crafted." I said.

"Well, I better get home Sakura, see you later in the park that is if you want to come with me." Li said.

"I would love to come!" I hugged him once more and said goodbye.

I wondered where Li got the teddy bear. As it turned out, he made it! That was so cute. Don't you think? I glanced around. I rushed home and put the teddy bear carefully on my desk. Where Kero is. The ring well I wore it everywhere I went. Later on, will be my reunion date with Li! I thought about what to wear and decided to ask Tomoyo instead. She was really vowed that Li and I got back together again! She suggested that I should wear my favorite overall jean dress. It's a really cute dress with cherry blossoms on it. I put it on and thought about calling Li. But, I didn't know if I should. But, just then the phone rang instead.

"Hi, Sakura." A familiar voice said.

"Hey Li!" I said.

"So, want to go now?" He asked.

"Sure! See you later at the park.."

"In 30 minutes?'" He asked.

"I'd rather meet you in 10." I smiled.

"Me too. See you!" He laughed gently. 

"Bye!" went click the phone.

I really wanted to bring Li something nice for him too. But, I really couldn't think of anything. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know, *Smash went the tomatoes. Enough with the tomatoes already, okay so I know this one is a bit short. Hey I am really sorry, I've been having troubles with school and I need to concentrate on my work a little bit more. And I need one of you guys to help me. Yup! Well, I need an idea! For Li's present that is. Well, leave your e-mail address. So, if I choose yours, I will personally write a fic for you! Anything ya want!!! Okay so I know many of you are not so happy about my spelling and grammar, hey what do you expect from a kid that's 12 years old. So, you know me I am working on it, so please! Forgive me!! So, if you have any questions please send them to:

[Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com][1] and visit my site kay!

[http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/][2] Thanks a lot!!

   [1]: mailto:Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/



	5. Default Chapter Title

Title: Blossoms will fall chapter 5 Final chapter  
  
I didn't know what to bring Li. He is such a gentle person with a brave heart. But, nothing I thought of fitted his personailty. But.......  
********  
Baby would you walk me home I don't want to go all the way alone  
Baby would you with me home  
Baby would you take my hand come with me now to our special land  
Baby would you walk with me home  
*********   
"Sakura," Kero said. His voicer startled me, I thought he was sleeping but I guess I was wrong.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
  
"Why don't you bring him somthing that's special to you." Kero suggested.  
  
"The only thing that's special to me is my family and the......Clow book." I replied.  
  
"Well, you sure can't give your family away, and not the Clow book either." Kero said.  
  
"Well, another thing is very special to me." I felt the ring on my hand. I felt the words carved on it.  
  
"This." I picked up a small teddy bear. It was the first teddy bear I ever made, it was small and not as fancy, but it was very special to me. No one knows this but there is a secret in the teddy bear. I wondered if Li could find out.  
  
************  
It's 3am and you're on my mind once again  
I must have been dreaming I thought I felt your heartbeat just then  
Then I wondered how it would be if I was your lady and you were my friend  
I would put my heart in your hands and it ould never end  
************  
  
"Thanks Kero." I patted him gently on the head and left. I decorated the bear with a big bow. I hugged it once more and left the house.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Li said.  
  
His voice startled me, but I was glad that he was here.  
  
"Hi Li." I blushed lightly.  
  
"Want to take a walk in the park?" He asked.  
  
"Sure!" I replied. We went to the park where they held the Blossom's festival last night. There was blossoms everywhere. It covered the ground like pink carpet.  
  
***********  
I hold your picture, next to my heart all the time,  
You're my dream come true so glad you're entire  
And I wonder how it would be if I was your lady and you were my firend  
And I would put my heart in your hands and it would never end  
****************  
  
"So......." He began.  
  
"Yeah?" I held the teddy bear tightly. Didn't know if I should give it to him. Maybe he won't like it.   
  
He turned around and faced me, his deep brown eyes is full of wonder.   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." Li turned around.  
  
"I....." I began.  
  
"Yeah?" Li blushed when his eyes met mine.  
  
"I want to give you this." I said. I held the teddy bear and gave it to him.  
  
"Thank you Sakura." He held the teddy bear and examine it carefully.  
  
"Did you make this?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did, I made this when I was 10 years old. Pretty bad stitching hey?" I giggled gently.  
  
"No Sakura, I love this." He grinned.  
  
"There is a small secret in the teddy bear see if you could find out." I said.  
  
"Okay, I'll begin working on it soon." He leaned over and kissed me gently. I kissed him back. It was the only right thing to do.  
  
Soon, we went home. The spring flowers was blooming. I grinned and laughed. I didn't know why but I just felt like it.  
  
Li's P.O.V.  
Wow, Sakura gave me the first teddy bear she made! I truly do feel special. And I thought she didn't love me any more. *Laughter* I sat at my desk and carfully placed the teddy bear next to all the Clow cards I caught over the years. Then I thought about the secret in the teddy bear. Again, I carefully took the teddy bear. And examine it under my magnifying glass. Soon after, I discovered a very small zipper. I carefully pulled it. And a small note popped out. The note as written on stationary, pink stationary. I stared at it. I wondered if I should open it and read it. My decsion was yes. If Sakura gave me this she would like me to read it. I carefully opened the note. My face turned red when I read the note. This is what's on it.  
  
Dear: Teddy bear   
  
This teddy bear will be given to a very special little boy I met today at school. He wasn't very nice at first. But, I knew we could be very good friends. I know we can be. Even though we are fighting over the Clow cards and we don't get along very well. But, I liked him since the first time I landed my eyes on him. I knew I loved him. But, does he love me? I wonder...............   
  
Signed Sakura Kinomoto   
At the age of 10.....  
  
The note was scented like roses. I felt love before from family. But, this is the first time ever I felt love for real for a special girl named Sakura....................  
  
I folded the note carefully and placed it back in the teddy bear. I picked up his phone and punched Sakura's number.  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Uh, hi Sakura." My voice trembled.  
  
"Hi Li." Sakura's sweet voice filled my mind.  
  
"I found the note in the teddy bear." I said slowly.  
  
"Oh and what did you think of it." She asked.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I loved you too for a long time, maybe I just didn't realized it." I blushed gently.  
  
"Really Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"Well, see you later." She said. " I gota finish my math homework." She gigled.  
  
"Sure, see ya." I replied.   
  
*Over at Sakura's house and Li's P.O.V. ends*  
  
I opened my math book and thought about what Li said. I was really happy that he found the note. When I am near him, I feel like a princess. He treats me like a real princess..............  
  
*************  
Every day and night I want to hold you  
Understand that I am gonna love you in my own special way  
***************  
  
*******THE END************  
  
Author's notes: Well what do you think, I know it can be longer but I felt like writing something short n' sweet. Well, this is the last chapter!!!! Thanks for reading and please review, the song is called walk me home, I didn't include every word because it would be longer than the whole fic (Maybe) And I really like this song because it's really soft and kawaii. And if you have any questions and stuff. Please send them to  
Sakura_23@hotmail.com Thanks for the time reading this fic.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own cardcaptors or the song by Mandy Moore.Thanks 


End file.
